


Frozen Peas and Consequences

by yesiamacosplayer



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, Grown up AU, Jean is an awesome dad okay, M/M, Modern AU, She knows, also they are both very single, and his daughter is very smart, angry children, father!Jean, for now, he has his flaws though, jean is a dad, principal!Marco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:49:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3507227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yesiamacosplayer/pseuds/yesiamacosplayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean didn't think he would find himself in the freckled principal's office as often as he was. Just goes to show history truly does repeat itself. Jean isn't too sure if he minds all that much though, because he slowly finds himself falling for the man behind the desk. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And his daughter knows it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen Peas and Consequences

“Are you serious? Hah!” the brunette with sharp amber eyes tilts her head back, “As if, idiot.”

 

“Just because you think you’re better than everyone else doesn’t mean that you are Zoey,” the black haired girl with flashing green eyes responds, her fists clenched.

 

“Shut up _Griselda_ , pfft,” Zoey rolls her eyes, “No need to get jealous.”

 

“ _It’s Zelda,_ ” she grits through her teeth.

 

“Whatever,” She waves ‘Zelda’ off nonchalantly, “Point is, everyone here knows I’m better at sprinting than you,” Zoey crosses her arms looking at her nails, “That’s why I should be captain. So step off already.”

 

Zelda takes a deep breath, “Just because you’re better at sprinting doesn’t mean you’ll be a better captain!”

 

“Come on you two,” a petite blonde steps between them, “Can’t we just have everyone vote? Wouldn’t that be fair?”

 

“So what? Zelda can win by a popularity contest and my skills get thrown to the wind,” Zoey scoffs, “No thanks.”

 

“Fuck off Zoey!” Zelda yells.

 

That’s all it takes. The two launch at each other and end up on the ground, tossing each other back and forth. Each getting punches in.

 

“Hey! Hey, hey!” The track coach sprints over along with the assistant coach pulling the two girls apart, “Break it up now!”

 

The two huff as they head in different directions, hair a mess. Zelda has a cut across her bottom lip, and Zoey has a bruise already forming on her cheek and a gash across her nose.

 

“Where do you two think you’re going!?” The coach says angrily, “We’re all taking a walk to the principal’s office and you two are going to explain what happened.”

 

* * *

 

 

Jean storms into the school building rounding the corner to the familiar principal’s office. His heart beats against his chest. He’s been in this office too many times to count years back when he was in high school. Now he is here for a very different reason.

 

As Jean sees the office come in sight he also recognizes someone else very familiar, someone who also reminded him of why he was always in the principal’s office in high school… Eren Jaeger.

 

This time he has a young girl with him. Her lip is busted and Jean winces as he takes in a sharp breath as he steps closer.

 

“Jean?”

 

His head snaps up to Eren when he hears his voice. He gives a small nod of acknowledgement, “Jaeger, long time no see.”

 

“Y-yeah!” Eren’s green eyes brighten, “Oh, uhm this is my daughter, Griselda,” he gestures to the girl next to him.

 

“It’s Zelda,” she crosses her arms with a huff, as she stares at the ground.

 

“She got in a fight today…” Eren sighs as he adjust the tie around his neck, “Had to leave work to get the brat,” he rubs at the back of his neck, “Anyway, didn’t think I’d run into you here?”

 

“My… my daughter got in a fight too,” Jean smirks as he looks from Zelda back to Eren, “You don’t think?”

 

Eren laughs, “History repeats itself huh?”

 

Jean rolls his eyes, “Yeah, uh sorry Zelda, Zo can be a bit… hard-headed sometimes.”

 

Zelda rolls her eyes before looking at her dad, “Can we go?”

 

“Yeah, yeah, sure sweetie,” Eren grabs his keys from his pocket as they walk past Jean towards the door, “Nice seeing you Jean!”

 

Jean just waves, and when he turns around to knock on the office door his frown is instantly back on his face.

 

“Come in!” Comes a surprisingly cheery voice from the other side.

 

Jean opens the door to see his daughter, arms crossed and slouched in the chair in front of the desk, a scowl across her face that mimics his own, “Zoey Marie Kirschtein, what were you thinking!?”

 

“Now, now,” Jean hears the calm voice again. He looks up and is met with a kind smile and chocolate brown eyes. Jean also can’t ignore the splatter of freckles across the man’s cheeks and nose. The man raises his hand, “I’m Mr. Bodt, Principal of Survey Highschool. Nice to meet you Mr. Kirschtein.”

 

Jean takes his hand in his, compared to his calloused hands, Mr. Bodt’s are soft and warm. He takes the open seat next to his daughter and finally gets a good look at her face, “Zo! You’re face!”

 

Zoey smirks, “Got a real shiner huh?”

 

Jean groans as he drags a hand down his face, “How am I going to explain this to your mother…”

 

Mr. Bodt clears his throat, “Uhm, well you’ll probably have to explain a little more to Mrs. Kirschtein than just Zoey’s ‘Shiner’ as she calls it,” he laughs hesitantly, “We have to discuss her punishment for her actions.”

 

“Uh, it’s Mrs. _Braus_ ,” Jean clears his throat, “We aren’t together anymore.”

 

“O-oh, I’m terribly sorry!” Mr. Bodt holds up his hands, “I didn’t mea-“

 

“It’s fine,” Jean shrugs cutting his apology short.

 

Zoey squirms in the seat next to him and Jean picks up on her demeanor change.

 

“Now, we should discuss what happened first, so that your father can understand the situation, right Zoey?” Mr. Bodt says as he swipes a bit of his black bangs out of his face.

 

“What’s there to explain?” Zoey huffs. Jean glares daggers at her and she sighs, “I want to be captain of the track team, Zelda thought she should have the spot, so I told her I’m the obvious better choice, she didn’t like it. So we fought.” She rolls her eyes nonchalantly, “What’s the big deal?”

 

“What’s the big deal!?” Jean scoffs, “You got into a fist fight! And look! Your nose is busted and you've got a bruise the size of a softball!”

 

“And there are consequences for your actions, Zoey,” Mr. Bodt sighs as he sits up a little straighter in his chair, “A week long suspension, and you’re also suspended from track team activities for a month.”

 

“A month!?” Zoey sits up in her chair, hands gripping the armrests, knuckles white, “Dad! That isn’t fair!” She looks at her father, her jaw dropped open.

 

“I think that’s a reasonable punishment,” Jean crosses his arms, “As well as you’re grounded for two weeks.”

 

“Dad! Are you serious!?” Zoey flops back into her seat, crossing her arms, “This is bullshit.”

 

“Zoey!” Jean scolds, “Watch your language! Do you want to add to your two weeks?”

 

She shakes her head as she shrinks down behind the edge of her hood on her sweater.

 

Jean sighs and turns to the principal, who has a warm smile on his face, Jean stutters, “U-uh sorry, she gets her stubbornness from me, kind of runs in the family,” he rubs at the back of his neck.

 

“As long as she learns her lesson, and I don’t have to see you again other than for school functions,” Mr. Bodt laughs, “I’m sure we’ll be just fine. Now just let me write out her report and you all are good to go!”

 

* * *

 

 

Zoey is quiet the entire ride home, left arm across her lap while her right is leaning up against the door with her face in her palm as she stares out the window.

 

Jean coughs, “You know you got in a fight with someone I know’s kid right?”

 

No response.

 

“Me and him used to fight in highschool, heh,” Jean laughs dryly, “Kid was an asshole.”

 

Zoey’s hand drops from her face at that and she side eyes her father.

 

“I just think it’s kind of funny that you got into a fight with his kid, like father like daughter,” Jean clears his throat when he doesn’t get a reply once again, he smirks, “Did you get her good? I saw her cut lip,” he whistles, “That had to be one helluva punch.”

 

Zoey smirks at that, “Hah, yeah.”

 

“She got you pretty good too though,” Jean pulls into their driveway and turns in his seat once the car is off. He reaches out and runs a thumb across his daughter’s cheek and she sucks in a breath, “Gonna need some frozen peas on that…”

 

“I hate peas…” Zoey sticks out her tongue.

 

“I didn’t say you had to eat them Zo,” Jean laughs as he shakes his head.

**Author's Note:**

> I got a tumblr : yesiamacosplayer.tumblr.com


End file.
